


Book 1: Decisions

by ProUnprofessional



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Allura (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angst, But seriously I've been working on this for a long while now, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Earthbender Shiro (Voltron), Firebender Keith (Voltron), Fluff, How original, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will appear and change as story progress, Nonbender Coran (Voltron), Nonbender Matt, The Blue lion is literally a blue lion, Waterbender(???) Lance, What a surprise another avatar/voltron crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProUnprofessional/pseuds/ProUnprofessional
Summary: Even after the long ago volatile actions caused by the Earth empire peril stills threatens to tip the world out of balance. Zarkon, leader of the galra, seeks to gain total world domination with his already growing empire. World leaders have made desperate attempts but none of them have even come close to hindering his reign. It won't be long before Zarkon will have succeeded in his goal. If only a certain type of team was made in order to stop him. Hmm?





	Book 1: Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally had a dream of me creating this fic then woke up to a half asleep daze and continuing making the story with immense detail. That only left one thing to do, write everything down! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it. Don't have an update schedule, sorry, but I hope to get a lot done before *sniffs* voltron ends this year. *continues sobbing*  
> Anyway, happy for the LGBTQA Rep, hope there's more to come!

Hunk was certainly going to arrive home late.

The sun was setting fast behind the tall buildings surrounding Avatar Korra Park. There were still some civilians lingering about but they all knew it was best to be indoors when nights falls. Hunk was one of those civilians, but today had been a good day, so he decided to treat himself with a snack. Unfortunately, that meant taking the long way home in order to buy it. Now he was taking a shortcut towards his apartment to enjoy his well-deserved treat. He clutched the brown paper bag that held his favorite dumplings, making sure not to lose them.

Hunk’s stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He glanced at his watch. Almost dinner time.

The dumplings bouncing in the bag just kept getting more tempting with each step. They should be saved for later but this sort of delicacy couldn't wait. One bite should suffice for now.

_GRRR!_

Hunk chocked on his doughy bite. Coughing, he turned to the source of the sound.

In all his years of living in Republic city, a place where the most strangest things have occurred, he had never seen it anything like this.

A huge, _blue_ lion, with a child on its back, strode proudly around a thick cherry tree on top of a small hill. The child grinned ear to ear and the lion seemed to revel in their happiness.

“Careful, Blu!”

A tall man clad in shades of blue and purple overlooked the surreal scene. His expression mirrored the lion’s behavior; prideful and content. Judging by his cultural-themed getup, which was crudely morphed to fit the intense heat of the city, this man was of watertribe origin. He wore a loose white-laced blue tunic with a fur belt wrapped around the waist. The pants, which had more of a violet hue, was equally embroidered with white as well. His stuffed boots matched the belt exactly. The man’s hair was short, not like long locks Hunk had seen on other watertribers but he did have the typical blue eyes and tan skin. An arm band and a strange, slightly glowing but rather elegant watertribe symbol choker completed the traditional look.

Hunk couldn’t help but move closer. Just where did this man find a lion? A _pure_ lion?

The feline in question wasn't _entirely_ blue, just mostly. White fur grew around its abdomen, paws, and muzzle. The ears and tail were tipped black, with a bit streaked down the spine. It must’ve sensed Hunk approaching because it turned its neck at his direction.

Hunk stopped dead in his tracks, clutching the bag close to his heart. Slit pupils with blue irises encased in gold focused on the new arrival. Hunk swore it was observing more than just his face. He didn't dare move.

“You want a ride too?”

An easygoing voice brought Hunk back to reality. The man stared at him with a smirk, amused by the expression he was getting.

“A ride?” Hunk asked confused.

“Yeah, a ride. I’ve gotten a lot of requests ever since I got here, even from a park ranger,” He chuckled.

“Is that a lion?”

Dumb question. Yes, Hunk knows, but given the sudden appearance of one, isn’t that what every dumbstruck person would ask?

The man huffed out a laugh. “You are like the 30th person to ask me that today.” He turned back to the lion. “Yes, she’s a lion, the best in the world!”

On cue, the lion bellowed a roar just as loud as the one earlier.

“Jin!” a frantic voice called. A woman came running up the hill, looking quite horrified.

“Mama! Mama! Look!” The child stood to their feet, hands on hips. “I’m a warrior!”

“We’re going,” was the mother’s hasty reply. She quickly scooped up her child, gave the lion a disgusted look, stared at the man with contempt, and ran off down the path.

The lion whimpered at the loss of their tiny friend. Even though of its obvious wild nature, Hunk couldn’t help but feel sorry for the creature.

“Aw, don’t worry, Blu. Not everyone is going to know your greatness.” The man proceeded to scratch _Blu_ behind the ear, receiving a happy purr in response. He caught Hunk staring.

“Anything else you want to know?”

“Uh, yeah like, how in the four nations do you have a lion? And not just any lion, _a pure lion_! Do you know how rare these kind of animals are?” Hunk gestured to Blu who simply began sniffing the dumpling bag. Hunk yelped as he withdrew his arm.

The man chuckled, “Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite. Sometimes.”

“That doesn’t make me any less worried,” Hunk voiced as the lion kept persisting in getting a whiff.

“Calm down, Blu,” he whispered to the lion. He turned back to Hunk. “To answer your question, I saved her a long time ago. From that moment there on, we’ve been best friends ever since.”  
Blu proved it by rubbing her head on his thigh, she got a pat in return.

“Must’ve been a one in a million save then. I mean, a blue lion, what are the odds?”

The man shrugged. “Maybe I’m just lucky.”

“So, I’m guessing from your clothes that you’re not from Republic City.”

The man gazed down at his outfit.  
“Is it that obvious,” he joked. “Nah, Me and Blu just arrived about a week ago. I have to say though, I didn’t expect it to be _this_ warmer than the south pole. Poor Blu’s overheating.”

The feline was now lapping away at a nearby stream. Pedestrians crossing a bridge nearby all passed by with either perplexed or concerned expressions.

“Yeah, I heard it’s a bit chilly down there. Don’t worry though, it gets a bit chilly up here too.”

The man snorted, “Only a bit? You haven’t understood the meaning of cold until you live through a blizzard!”

Hunk raised his hands in defense. “Ok, I believe you but what brought you Republic City anyway?”

“For a new life, of course!” His face brightened with excitement. “Everyone keeps saying that Republic City is where new beginnings and new ideas happen, and I can’t wait to take part of it!”

Hunk smiled at the newcomer’s determination but it also made him sadden. Republic City is _not_ what it’s all cracked up to be. Only a handful of new residents actually achieve their dreams, not to mention the bitter work that has to be endured in order for that to happen. Hunk’s mother knew that better than anyone.

Hunk cleared his throat. “So, how's city life been treating ya? Have you gotten a job?”

The man’s shoulders drooped.“No, not really. I have applied for some but my skill sets aren’t really what some people are looking for. So,” he shrugged, “I’m stuck here.”

He jerked his head in the direction of the bridge. A few shrubs were growing underneath the structure but what caught Hunk's eye was a saddle fit for a lion laying within the foliage.

“You don’t have a home.” Hunk realized. Now he really felt sad. “Aren't you afraid that something might happen to you? I mean, with triads and galra and all?”

The man flinched at the last part. “At the moment, the bridge is my home. I’m ok with it, though. Me and Blu can handle ourselves just fine. Though, she would like to eat something that isn't fast food meat or fish from the pond.”

“Fishing isn't allowed here.”

The man blinked. “… oh.”

“You seriously don't have an actual place to stay?”

The homeless man pouted. “Hey, don't judge me to hard! I’ve never done this before.”

Hunk quirked an eyebrow. “Having to buy your own place?”

“Being so far away from home.” The man’s face turned solemn. His eyebrows scrunched as he rubbed his arms, as if trying to comfort himself.

Hunk didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do.

“How about I’ll help you out for the time being?” he offered.

The man perked up.  
“Wait, you do that?” Then he backtracked. “No, I can't ask that of you.”

“Aww, don't worry.” Hunk waved off. “It'll be my pleasure. Besides, I think some of the kid’s parents are gonna run you out sooner or later.”

Hunk pointed down to the path. Adults holding back their children rushed passed the hill in a flurry.

The man studied the sight for a bit, then sighed.

“You're right on that one, and they have full reason to be. Sometimes, I can barely get Blu from trying to eat the turtle-ducks.”

He pointed his thumb to his friend, only for her to be nowhere in sight.

“Oh no, where did she go?” He whipped his head around in all directions.

Hunk scanned area. “There!” he cried.

Both men’s gaze landed at a nearby pond. Blu had a family of turtle-ducks cornered up on a boulder. The mother duck quacked threats at the menace, Blu appeared unfazed by the foul profanity.

With surprising speed, the man raced to a potential murder scene, blowing a shrill whistle and yelling “Turtle-ducks are friends, not food!”. Hunk followed suite, quite frighten by the predicament.

Only until the 5th whistle did Blu start to register the call. Reluctantly, she finally clambered off the boulder, huffing irritably. The mother duck didn’t let her guard down, wings still unfurled ready to intimidate. Blu eyed them.

Thinking quickly, Hunk blocked the critters from Blu’s sight, break a dumpling piece then proceeded to throw it in the water. The ducklings, not sensing any danger, gladly waddled into the pond for the tasty treat. The mother, being the caring parent that she is, waddled in after them, also pecking at the treat.

The man continued to calm down his hued friend.  
“Thanks, man. If you hadn’t stepped in, I’m pretty sure Blu would be coughing up feathers by now.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet. You can express your gratitude when we get to my place. Gather up your things, you ain’t sleeping under a bridge anymore.”

The man looked stunned.  
“You said you were only going to help me,” he gasped.

Hunk cocked an eyebrow. “And this isn’t help?”

“Are you kidding me. It’s more than help, dude! You’re offering me and my companion a safe sanctuary from the blistering heat!” He simmered down. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you, so much.”

He gave a proper bow.

“Whoa, there,” Hunk eased, “I’m not royalty or anything, so leave all the puffery to them.”

“Fine.” The man instead extended his hand. “You know, I would like to know the name of my savior.”

Hunk accepted the hand.“Hunk. It’s Hunk.”

“Isa-… Lance. My name is Lance.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn't even a few days in and Hunk already found Lance a job.

 

The new roommate was simply sipping some weekend morning coffee, reading the ad section of Republic City Times newspaper while listening to a radio announcer slur the news of the continuing dry spell when Hunk barged into the room, smiling.

“Get dressed, cuz I just found you a job!”

He swiftly reentered from whence he came leaving a very startled Lance at the counter. He looked down toward Blu for some sort of explanation but was met with a mirrored expression.

Wiping away all the spilled contents, Lance shrugged, “Well, best not to keep him waiting.”

 

 

Hunk was still grinning which was starting to worry Lance. Sure, after a few days he figured out that his host was a very smiley guy but this surely takes the cake. Ever since the spit-take inducing outburst, Hunk hadn’t let his face rest once. It should’ve been the other way around considering Lance was the one unemployed and suddenly finding a job offer. They left Blu behind at the apartment. Thankfully, Hunk lived on the first floor and had a backyard. Blu wouldn’t be too bored while they were gone.  
They hoped.

“So, mind finally telling me where we’re going?” Lance asked, curious. Hunk led them a few blocks down to the more lively part of town. Three-story buildings overshadowed the people bustling around on the streets. Shops, markets, and businesses could be seen in every direction. It felt soothing in a way, a bit charming. Lance could get use to this.

“We’re going to your new job,” Hunk answered simply, a sparkle in his eye.

“Ok, that’s not what I meant and you know it. Also, how are you so certain that I’ll just be accepted just like that.” Lance emphasized his point with a snap.

Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll will be, and before you ask how I can be so sure. It’s because the place is,” he paused for dramatic effect, “My mom’s street corner diner!”

“You’re mom has a diner? No wonder your food is so good!” Lance exclaimed. Now all the delicious meals made sense.

Hunk looked at him confused. “I didn’t tell you about her diner?”

Lance shook his head. “I think it’s because you were too caught up in telling me about- what’s that place called again? Gary Sung?”

“Garrison,” Hunk politely corrected.

“Yeah, that place. You keep ranting about all the people and inventions going haywire over there.”

“Oh, sorry,” Hunk apologized.

“Don’t be! It’s interesting, even if I don’t get half of the sciencey stuff you say.”

Hunk chuckled. “Well, it’s not that hard to understand if you know the terms. I rememb- oh, oh, we’re here!”

They stopped in front of a small, one-story building. A neon lit sign glowed with the title, _“Herschel’s Earthen Dish & Café”. _

It didn’t look like the over the top, 5 star worthy restaurants that rich folk often went to, it was just a nice place to grab a meal before heading back to work. Peering through the glass, Lance spotted a few tables occupied by customers enjoying the cuisines. A small, dark, burly woman wearing a food stained apron rushed back and forth from tables, trying to keep track of orders. She appeared to be the only worker there.

“You’re gonna love it here,” Hunk exclaimed. He grabbed Lance’s arm and hurriedly pushed opened the entrance.

Multiple aromas enveloped Lance’s senses once the doors flew open. His mouth started to water even though he had breakfast just a while ago. The food didn't have the familiar smell of watertribe grout but it was tempting none the less. The woman immediately spotted them and excused herself from her current customer.

“Hunk, you arrived so soon!” She came at them with open arms.

“Ma!” Hunk accepted the incoming hug with the same cheeriness. Lance couldn’t help feeling bittersweet. It’s been awhile since he’s seen his mom, and he doesn’t know if she’ll accept him like Hunk’s did. Not after what he did.

“And who's this, the friend you told me about?”

Lance quickly fixed his face to an inviting one. Extending his hand, he introduced himself.

“Pleasure to meet you. My name is Lance, ma'am.”

She firmly shook it. “Pleasure to meet you as well and please, call me Hope.”

“Hope,” Lance repeated. “Alright, if you insist.”

Hunk cleared his throat. “Ma, remember when I told you about Lance’s job hunt on the phone?”

Hope nodded.

“And remember when you told me about how you needed assistance around the diner?” Hunk continued with a posh tone.

Hope placed her hand up to her chin, exaggerating her pondering expression.

“Yes, I do recall complaining on how running a business alone can be tiring,” she responded, mimicking the same posh voice.

“Well,” Hunk gestured to all of Lance. “I believe I have found your assistance.”

Lance stopped him there. “Whoa. Hunk, buddy, I know you want to help me and all but… I don't know how to cook. If given the chance, I would absolutely find out a way to burn water.”

“But you need a job,” Hunk whined.

“But I don’t need a bunch of angry customers asking for my head,” Lance whined back.

“You don’t have to cook, young man.” Hope entered the other side of the counter, grabbing a tea pot. “I simply need help keeping track of all these hungry people. I’m sure a strong man such as yourself is capable of delivering meals to booths and tables.”

Lance blushed at the compliment, this lady was too sweet. Hunk surely takes after her.  
“Well, if it’s just getting plates to the right person, then I guess I can do it.”

Hunk brightened. “Really? Ma, what do you say?”

Hope had ventured back to the waiting customer she excused from. He seemed relieved in finally getting his refill. She was just about to give them her answer when an angry voice called from the other side of the diner.

“Ma’am, may I, _finally,_ have my dessert?”

“Oh, why yes! I’ll be right there,” came the worried reply.

Again, Lance saw her rush across the diner. Her hairnet ensnau bun threatened to untangle with each step she took. Once in the kitchen, she produced handfuls of plates from a dishwasher while checking a few slips of paper hanging from a thread. Obviously, those were the orders that kept her busy all day.  
Having enough, Hunk grunted as he joined his mother in the kitchen. He must have done this before because he immediately got to work stirring sizzling contents in a pan. Hope kissed him on the cheek as thanks then continued to make the angry customer’s dessert. Lance glanced back to the man. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one watching the busy owner. Finally, Hope emerged balancing a jiggling pastry adorned with fruit, only to be stopped by another customer.

“Miss, I have been waiting for the past fifthteen minutes to have my order taken!”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be right with you.” Hope sighed as another baggage was added on to her.

Lance couldn’t see this anymore. He carefully grabbed the plate from Hope’s hands. “Don’t worry, I got this,” he assured.

Carrying the plate was, as Lance thought, easy enough. Maybe it’ll be nice working here.

When the long-waited dessert reached the table, the man’s expression looked like a mixture of rage and boredom.

“Ugh, finally,” he exclaimed. He glared up at Lance. “If the service here doesn’t get better anytime soon, then say goodbye to a customer.”

“I’ll… make a note of it, sir,” Lance answered, trying the most waiter-like he can be. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Just the bill, so I can get out of this poor excuse of a diner.”

Lance nodded as he stepped away. Ok, so maybe the people here aren’t always the best but at least it wasn’t retail. That was worse right?

Back at the counter, Hunk was placing finished orders down to be picked up, which looked way too exquisite to be served at a simple diner. He had added an apron to his usual yellow and green attire, one just his size and a bit frayed at the edges. He also replaced his usual orange headband for a hairnet. The look he gave Lance was anxious.

“The guy said something to you. What did he say? Was it bad?” he questionable rambled.

Lance scratched his neck. “Uh… kinda? He said that if this place doesn’t get better service quick, he’ll stop coming. Also he wants the bill so that he can leave.”

“Kinda? That’s entirely bad.” Hunk looked back towards his mother through the kitchen window. A nervous frown shaped its way on his face. “Oh, If only I can build a sentient waiter for her. This’ll just be so much easier.”

“Which begs the question,” Lance began, “Why is she running this place all by herself? Isn’t there anyone else that can help her?”

Hunk’s shoulders suddenly slumped, along with the atmosphere. Lance immediately wanted to take back the apparent heavy question.

“It’s a complicated story. One that really doesn't help me stay in a happy mood,” he answered warily.

Lance could see how difficult it was for his friend to just say that confession. “You don’t have to explain anything if-”

Hunk cut him off with a wave of his hand. “It’s- it’s ok. It’s just a bit tough since my dad passed away. My mom got a bit depressed for a while but she kept the diner running. She even renamed it after him to, ya know, honor his memory. Things were harder after that but it really struck a chord when my brother moved to Ba Sing Se to study at the university. I’m all my mom’s got left now.”

That was a lot of personal info Hunk just dropped, Lance didn’t know what to say. All that came to mind was to simply offer comfort to the poor guy. The pat on the back seemed to get the usual smiley guy back to his formal spirits, somewhat.

Lance wanted to change the subject. “So, about that guy’s bill.”

“Oh yeah!Don’t worry I’ll print it up, you’ll just have to give him the bill folder and then go back to collect the payment.”

“ _So that’s what those things are called,”_ Lance thought as Hunk prepared the receipt.

The angry customer still had that scowl of his when Lance returned with the bill. Bitterly, he brought out a crumpled up wad of yuans onto to the table, got up, and stomped out of the diner.

Miffed, Lance took the money back to Hunk who was waiting at the cash register. Hope came sprinting in with a few more trays. Again, Lance reached to take them from her but this time she swerved it out of his reach. She stepped closer to Lance, a firm stare aimed directly at him.

“Before I make my final decision, I have to know that you are completely devoted in working at this establishment. I need to have your total all, or else your last memory of this place will be me tossing you out the door. I’m not gonna sugar coat, the work is tiresome. And repetitive, but surprising at the same time.” Hope paused. Her eyes now studied Lance’s expression, which was straining to keep composure. He didn’t dare break eye-contact.

“Are you sure you want to a job here?”

“Yes, ma’am,” was Lance’s simple reply.

“Splendid!” Hope reached into her apron pocket. “Fill out this slip while Hunk gets you a uniform. I _hope_ you’ll make it towards the end of the week,” she finished with a cheeky smile.

Lance accepted the slip.

“Think you can handle this?” Hunk was smugly handing him a spare pen.

_Guess he was right after all._

Brandishing a cocky smile of his own, Lance started signing his name.

“Don’t worry, I got this in the bag.”


End file.
